The Heart of a Nobody
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: One-shot. Roxas doesn't want to believe that he is less than Sora...but when everyone else seems to believe it, how can he fight it? (Weird drabble thing that doesn't make much sense) (Roxas-centric)


**A/N: So, my first KH one-shot! I think...**

**This is taken more from Roxas' view...It's a little confusing, though a lot of these one-shots are, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix (I think)**

* * *

He didn't understand.

It was always Sora. Always. Everything that went on, everything bad or good or impossible or amazing that happened was _always _Sora.

Saving the worlds? Sora.

Wrestling back the Keyblade? Sora.

Becoming the true Keyblade's Chosen One? Sora.

Chased by the Organization? Sora.

Saving the worlds _again_? Sora.

Helping everyone? Sora.

Keeping memories and family and dear precious friends? _Sora._

But why? He was just as special. He could use the Keyblade. He could even _dual-weild_. He...he'd had ties.

It could have been him.

He knew that. Sora knew that. The other few people sharing Sora's heart knew that. It _could _have been Roxas.

But it wasn't.

And, because of that...that meant Roxas wasn't special. That he wasn't needed. That he could be forgotten and abandoned, because he _wasn't _the 'Chosen One', no matter how hard he tried.

He'd had friends. Special, dear friends that he wanted to protect with his whole being. They'd both ended up dead, one by his own hand - though he could only vaguely remember her.

The only people who'd really cared about him, and known him, were dead.

But _why_? All he'd wanted was to stay with his friends! To go to the beach one time together! To _enjoy _themselves, living as Nobodies shouldn't! _What was wrong with that?!_

Everything, apparently. DiZ, Riku, Xehanort...Sora. No one believed he should have a right to live.

And it had hurt. Hurt so badly when he suddenly found that his friend was _alive_. That he wasn't a Nobody anymore.

He didn't know if Axel - Lea, even - remembered him. He hoped so. He'd been happy to learn that his friend was alive, but angry, too; why did he get a second chance to live, when Roxas was stuck inside Sora for the rest of Sora's life? All he was was a conscience and a bunch of memories, nothing more. But he so wished to _be _something more.

And so, he sank deeper into his pit of anger. And maybe that anger channelled through Sora a little, because sometimes the kid made rash decisions that he may not have done under different circumstances. He got angry, sometimes, and pushed his point even when maybe he wouldn't have done.

It was at those times that others would notice a little bit of Roxas inside Sora. But that wasn't right, because Roxas _was _Sora.

Roxas...what _was _Roxas? He was a shadow of Sora, and he had the same feelings and abilities. But...if Roxas had the same feelings...that meant Sora was like him too.

It was then that Roxas suddenly realised something he'd never even considered before. Roxas was a side of Sora that no one knew. He wasn't just his Nobody, his was an actual _part _of Sora that Sora kept hidden. His anger, his hate, his fury, his terrifying coldness, Sora had kept it locked away in a deep little part of his heart.

The part that had been released and manifested into it's own being when he severed his heart from his body.

That was when Roxas calmed. It wasn't fair to take _Sora's _anger out on Sora. The self-loathing that Roxas sometimes held...was that Sora's self-loathing too? The fear, uncertainty, even sometimes depression? Sora was still _human_, no matter how strong he seemed, and people piled expectations on him that Roxas knew he couldn't handle.

That was when Roxas stopped. When he realised that, although he couldn't exist, he could still help Sora. Everything seemed to revolve around him anyway; he may as well just give in. But he would do so differently, being the strength that Sora needed. He would not let the boy fall to darkness.

* * *

Sora gave a sigh, sitting back. Training was hard...he didn't mind it so much, but sometimes he'd sneak a peek up to the tower and see Riku sitting with Mickey and Yen Sid, the three of them talking quietly, and he would get a little angry.

He couldn't get angry, though. Riku was having a hard job too. Sora knew he was just being selfish; it didn't matter that the Keyblade hadn't properly chose him or anything, and it didn't matter if he didn't pass the test, and it didn't matter if he was too weak to resist Xehanort...

The dark thoughts brought more, and he tried to shake off the bleakness which surrounded him. He didn't want to think this way, but it was difficult...they expected the impossible from him, but what could he do? He was just a kid...

"No, Sora, stop that," he muttered to himself, hitting his forehead. He tried to push the thoughts away, but they had taken a grip again and it was nigh impossible to shove them away once that happened.

_'Here. It's okay, let me take those for you.'_

He jumped at the sudden voice, glancing around, then sighed in relief as the thoughts seemed to receed, locking deep inside his heart.

"Um...thank you?" he said hesitantly.

_'No problem. Just remember this; if you feel sad, or down, just call me. I'll help you shoulder the feelings, okay?'_

"...Right. Thanks...Roxas," he murmured, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Told ya it was weird XD The ending is the most confusing bit, tbh...**

**Review?**


End file.
